Moments
by CharlotteChiba
Summary: Moments between Bonnie and Damon.
1. Chapter 1

This will be a series of drabbles so I hope you like it! Leave your comments and let me know what you think.

English is not my native language so please forgive my mistakes.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries or anything.**

**In the middle of the night**

Bonnie was asleep, but even in her dreams she could feel his presence in her room. She knew he was standing at the window, watching her.

Damon walked to the bed slowly. To him she looked so beautiful asleep. He ever so gently caressed her face and her eyes opened slowly. Her green eyes clashed with the blue ones that were staring at her.

"_Sorry."_ The vampire said as he pulled a lock of hair out of her face.

The only response he received from Bonnie was a shifting movement. She made room for him on her bed. He lay down beside her and pulled her toward him.

"_I miss you."_ Damon said and kissed her forehead

"_I miss you too. Why haven't you told me?"_ Bonnie replied with a bit of sadness in her voice.

"_I was just trying to protect you. I cannot let anything happen to you."_ He replied very seriously and tightened the embrace.

"_You're here now and that's all that matters."_ She said relieved.

She did not ask for explanations because she knew that he had his reasons for not coming to her. Maybe that was one of the things she liked most about him. And in one way or another she always understood and accepted him for who he was.

He took her chin and lifted her face so he could kiss her lips. The kiss was full of tenderness, love and desire, and he tried to tell her how he felt by only that one kiss.

"_Now sleep my little witch, I'm here."_

"_I love you." _Bonnie answered, leaning back in his chest.

"_I love you too."_ Damon said as he stroked her hair. _"You do not know how much."_ He said, so softly that the witch could not hear him.


	2. Chapter 2

This one is very small but I hope you like it.

Thanks for the reviews

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries or anything.**

**Waiting**

Bonnie was alone at the Grill, waiting. Not that he was late, but she had arrived early. She was reading a book and although the book had had her full attention from chapter one, her mind was not entirely focused on the book. Her mind was with him, wherever he was.

She knew he would arrive soon; one of his better qualities was that he was quite punctual. To her amazement, she had found many good qualities in him. She never thought _that_ would happen but it was wonderful to discover who he really was… and he always managed to surprise her.

Abandoning her reading, she watched the people go about their actions, hoping to see him. Waiting… Sometimes waiting can become torturous, a few minutes turning into an eternity, especially when all she wanted was to see those beautiful blue eyes.

Damon saw her small frame and headed to her immediately. She felt his presence and turned to him, receiving him with a smile. He took her by the hand causing her to rise from where she sat. He put his arms around her waist and kissed her.

And that's when the wait was over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries or anything.**

**Under the rain**

It was a beautiful sunny summer day so Bonnie decided to go for a ride, lately she liked to go walking into the woods. Sometimes chose a tree under which to sit and read or write, she loved the peace that was in the forest .

After spending a couple of hours reading she decided it was time to return, she felt that someone was watching her and she began to walk faster and suddenly crashed into something

-. What are you doing alone in the woods does not you know it's dangerous little witch.

-. Damon .- Bonnie said trying to recover from the shock .- What I do is not your business. 

-. Let me go with you.

-. I have a choice? 

-. No, so you'd better start walking .

And while they walked, it began to rain, it rained so hard that it seemed that the sky would fall at any time.

Bonnie looked at the vampire and said,.- You bring bad luck, run. 

Both of them started to run but the rain did not stop, so the vampire took a decision he suddenly stopped running, he reached to take Bonnie's hand causing her to stop and turn to him.

- No matter how fast we run, we are completely wet .- vampire said as he looked at the witch in the eye and removed a lock of hair from her face.

- So we walk in the rain .- said the green-eyed witch.

Damon just smiled and shook his head indicating to continue walking, he was glad that he had followed his little witch into the woods

Perhaps none of them had noticed but they were still holding hands or maybe none of them wanted to admit the feeling that came over them.

What do you think of these stories so far? Please let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries or anything.**

**Alone**

Bonnie was sitting on a bench admiring the view at St. James's Park, London. His father told her that it would be good to accompany him on the trip, so she could see London.

A feeling was present, loneliness, she was always alone. She had Elena and Caroline, but they had to Stephan and Matt. And whom she had? Nobody.

For a moment she felt sad, she miss her grandmother, she wish with all her heart that she was there for her, but she knew that would never happen. She wanted to have someone to share his joy for being in a new city, or who walk holding hands in that beautiful park. The worst thing was that everywhere she went was lovers, she envied them, she wanted to have someone for her, to share, to cherish, to hug to sleep...

Alone, maybe one day she would find that person or maybe not, she had no illusions but deep down she kept hoping one day she find someone special.

Her phone rang removing her from her thoughts, she took it out of her bag and saw she had a message, she opened and she was surprised.

Hello judgy! What's up in London? Clouds and rain, I hope you're having fun.

Hugs.

Damon.

Maybe she was not as alone as she thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries or anything.**

**The Moon**

Damon woke up still could feel her presence in the room but he knew she was not beside him. He opened his eyes and saw her standing by the window, she looked beautiful, she wore his shirt, he looked at her carefully, her legs, her cleavage, her hands, he loved every part of her petit body.

He sat up in bed and contemplate her a few more seconds until she turned and offered him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen, he immediately went to her side, he surrounds her tiny waist with his arms and she leaned on his chest.

_What do you see little witch?_

_The moon._

_But barely seen, is a very small part.  
_

_That's my favorite moon.  
_

_And that is reason enough for you left me alone in bed .- the vampire said as he kissed her neck.  
_

_I think not._

They stayed embraced as the vampire thought how lucky he was to have his little witch beside him, to have someone to share his life, and he realized he would not like the day he will wake up without her by his side.

N/A:

Thank you very much to all who have left reviews or have added this fic in your favorites or alerts.  
I hope you are enjoying reading these drabbles as much as I enjoy writing them.  
Please let me know what you think, any comments or suggestions are welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries or anything.**

**Five minutes**

The sun streamed through the window so he opened his eyes. Bonnie had her back to him and he hugged her around the waist. He buried his face in her neck and smelled her sweet scent, he did not want to wake her but she had to go to college. 

- _Babe,__time__to get up__._

- _Five more minutes__please_. The witch said as she turned in his arms. 

Damon remained lying on his back with one arm under his head and another holding her little witch, as she leaned her head on his chest and his left hand making small circles on his heart.

As he saw Bonnie memories flooded his mind. The first year of college they started dating, the second year they were already officially a couple, but he hated to have to wait for the weekend so they could visit or just thinking that any guy had bad thoughts about to her it made him angry, so towards the third year and after much effort he managed to convince Bonnie that he could move to California, although she continued to live in college dorms, it took him 6 months to convince her to move to live with him.

He loved those 5 minutes where they were hugging each other, Bonnie was sleepy and always asked for 5 minutes, those were the minutes where she was embracing him as if the world did not matter, only two of them and nothing else.

N/A:

Please let me know what you think, any comments or suggestions are welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries or anything. **

**Tears**

In the middle of the night Damon was walking, lately his footsteps take him to the same site, the home of his little witch. He could see her sitting on the porch, on the bench outside. It was something in the girl's expression that he didn't like.

Bonnie was so concentrated in her book that she didn't realize the presence of Damon before her. She was crying and he didn't understand why the witch's tears were flowing on her face like rivers.

Damon slowly approached his hand to her face and wiped her tears away, was a soft touch and she trembled at it.

_Why are you crying?_ .- The vampire asked her and she could hear the concern in his voice.

She didn't know whether to answer him or not, after all, was something stupid and sure he would make fun of it.

_It is because of the book?_ .- He said as he sat beside her, she just nodded. 

She did not want to tell him because she was not sure if she cried for the book or her situation.

_What is the book about?_

She sighed and then she answered it, hoping he would not make fun.

_It's about a love triangle.-_ He nodded telling her that she could continue.

_It's a guy who is in love with a girl, but she doesn't loves him. On the other hand he has a friend who gets along very well and she is in love with him. Many things happen and that the girl he is in love dies and he turns away from the other girl._

_And when he realizes how important is this girl for him, maybe is too late for them._

A tear rolled down her cheek and he wiped her tear again, this time he left his hand on her cheek and she closed her eyes enjoying the caress.

_Maybe for us, is not too late._

Bonnie opened her eyes as if something had beaten her. And she realized that those blue eyes watched her carefully, looking for an answer.

The vampire felt relieved to be able to say what he felt, sort of. He take her by the waist and sat her in his lap. She was surprised but said nothing, she leaned her head on his shoulder while he hugged her. 

_Maybe not.- _The witch replied in a whisper.

He gave her a kiss on the forehead, maybe it wasn't late and they could start a life together.

N/A:

Thank you very much for the reviews I hope you liked this one too.

Please let me know what you think, any comments or suggestions are welcome.

Rye is a very good idea. I hope to write the chapter soon. Thanks!

The book that Bonnie was reading is Norwegian Wood by Haruki Murakami. It is a book that I like a lot, maybe you like it too.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries or anything.**

**Awake**

Damon was lying on his huge bed facing the ceiling. But in his mind he could only see green eyes, those eyes that had seen him in all kinds of emotions, anger, hatred, despair, hope, rarely even laughed with him, but that day he had seen reflected love in those green eyes.

It could not be, maybe he was wrong.

They were outside the Grill, he was bothering to Stefan and Elena while the witch was saying goodbye.

- _Bye__Damon__._

- _Little witch__, we __can__continue__the__party__._

She looked at him, her eyes reflected thousands of emotions and suddenly there was love, he could not go wrong was the same type of look that Stefan had always looked at Elena.

- _Bye__Damon_.- She repeated with a smile. 

That was the reason that kept him awake trying to figure out what hid those green eyes.

He closed his eyes and imagine him in front of her lost is those green eyes, stroking her face, approaching to kiss her, her soft lips against his, she in his arms, she in his bed, them making love and that look full love just for him.

He suddenly opened his eyes and smile, that little witch would be his because nobody else could kiss her or touch her the way he had imagined.

His little witch would find love, passion and desire beside him and with that thought in his head he fell asleep.

N/A:

I don't want to sound like a cry baby but please leave reviews to know what you think if I continue or not.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries or anything.**

**Blood**

For Damon, it was nothing better than to test the blood of his little witch. He had been a long time feeding on the blood bag and feed it had not become just an act of survival but the most intimate act between two people. It was always careful when she felt the fangs pierce the skin of her neck always moaned, and he knew it was not pain but pleasure. 

It was barely dawn, but they were already awake, she sat leaning her back against his chest and rested her head on his shoulder giving him full access to her neck.

Drink her blood not only quench thirst, but that filled his being, he felt love, devotion, all that little body had to offer him alone. Life's never felt so happy and scared at the same time, for the first time in his life as a vampire he was really terrified, his greatest fear was losing her. After kissed the place where he had left two small marks, he leaned his head on her shoulder.

_Damon_ .- she said in a whisper seemed nervous.

_What__happens babe__?_

_I want to taste__your blood__._

He could not believe what he was listening so in a quick movement he turn to her to see her beautiful face.

_Are you sure__?  
_  
_Yes_. He could see the decision in her eyes.

She felt a little nervous because she knew what was about to do was a big step for her, she once dreamed of marrying and raising a family and she was sure that if it was what she wanted, he would go away and let her to be happy next to someone else, but that was the problem she would not be happy next to another man who was not Damon Salvatore.

_I'm not__asking you to__turn me__right now__but__I want to start__slowly__and__in a__couple__of years__I__can__convert__._

_Love__, are you __quite sure__that__is__what__you want?___

_I know__I do not want__to spend my__life__without__you__and__I want to__be__with you__forever__._

He kissed her, was a short and tender kiss, then he bit his wrist and the blood began to flow. Bonnie took his wrist and took her to his lips, tasted a bit, was not an unpleasant taste so she closed her eyes and tasted a little more.

When Damon saw her close her eyes he did the same and then opened his soul to her. He let her see how her life had been like a human, the first time he saw her, when he fell in love with her , the great love she felt for her, the fear he felt at the thought of losing her. The heart and soul of Damon were shown to her.

Bonnie gently removed her lips and saw his eyes, he realized that her beautiful eyes were filled with tears and took her face in his hands.

_I love you__and I will always__be with you, always __.- _Her words were full of sincerity

He kissed her, he would see that nothing ever hurt her and he would always be beside her to love and protect her. Eternity next to his little witch promised to be a good place.

N/A:

Thank you very much for leaving reviews, they really encourage me a lot to continue with these little moments.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries.**

Pain

Damon went back to Mistic Falls after a few days away , his mind was occupied by images of her. 

_You told me one time that people most love are always in your mind, but I do not need you in my mind I need you by my side._

_You were the only person able to understand me, the person who accepted the monster inside of me. You were able to see into my soul. You were the one who loved me for me and never asked anything in return. _

He parked, got out of his car and entered the cemetery.

_Remember when we came to walk here, most people do not walk outside the cemetery but for you it was a special place._

_We used to say that one day people would see a beautiful green-eyed old lady next to a handsome young man, you know that I would not have mattered if that day comes, because I had been witj you, but I could not even have that._

He stopped in front of a tomb and took a rose from his jacket. In the tombstone could read: "Bonnie Salvatore. Beloved wife and great friend"

He knelt before the tomb, kiss the rose and the left front of the tombstone.

_I still have time to convince you to become one of us, and I knew you only needed a little time. You do not care to marry me although others said that you were very young, you never cared for what others thought. _

_Why could not you wait a few minutes, as always, the most important thing for you was to protect your friends. If only you had waited for me a few minutes you'd still be alive, with me. _

_How am I going to live centuries without you, when I can not even take a day without you. The pain is immense anything I had experienced before compares to this pain, I miss you, I need you by my side. Please take away this pain, take me with you.  
Bonnie I miss you so much it hurts. Bonnie!_

_Damon_.- he knew that voice, her voice sounded worried. 

_Damon, love, wake up._

He opened his eyes and immediately met up with green eyes that he loved.

_Bonnie, you are here_.- vampire said as he stroked the face of the witch.

_It was a dream, my love. I'm here. _

He hugged her and leaned his head close to her heart, she removed the hair from his face.

_Promise me that whatever happens you always wait for me, you will not go to confront any danger alone._- He looked into her eyes and she could see the plea in those blue eyes.

_I promise, always wait for you._

He leaned his head again, he was listening to her heart. That sound always calmed him. 

_I'm here with you forever_.- said his little witch in a whisper.

He fell asleep listening to the beautiful sound of her heart, feeling her touch and hugging her.

N/A:

Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries.**

**Blue eyes**

She was waiting for Stefan, she was sitting on the couch when Damon arrived. 

_Hi_ .- vampire said as he poured a drink.

_What we owe the honor of your presence?_

_I came to see Stefan._

_And may I ask why?_

_That's something you do not care._

_Little witch you do not have to be rude, maybe I can help you._

_Yeah, sure_.- Said the witch with a notable tone of sarcasm in her voice.

Damon left his glass on the table and before she could even blink he had his head on her lap.

_What the hell is wrong with you._

_Do not ruin the moment, just shut up_.- He said as he closed his eyes.

She sighed, she had no desire to fight.

_Now tell me that you came to see Stefan._

She gave up and leaned one hand on his chest and felt a slight shudder in Damon's body.

_I came looking for a book about the history of __ Mistyc Falls._

_That's easy, just look for the beginning of Mistyc Falls._

She made an attempt to get up and go for the book, but he stopped her.

_You are a witch, use your powers, there is no need to get up._

She concentrated and a book flew off the bookshelf to get to their hands. She began to read it.

_See I told you I could help._

Stefan returned of looking for the books she had asked him and when he entered the room he found a picture that surprised him.

Damon had his head in Bonnie's lap while she stroked his hair absently with one hand and the other holding a book. Damon had his eyes closed and seemed very quiet, so he thought it best not to interrupt.

She was very tired, she had a very difficult week and she was falling asleep.

When Damon realized that, he got up took her in his arms and took her to his room. She leaned her head on his chest.

_Where do we go? _witch voice asked sleepily.

_Time to go to bed._ He expected her to scream, to tell him to take her down but the only thing she did was nod.

He laid her gently on her bed and lay beside her.

The truth, lying in her lap was something he did only to annoy her. He did not expect to feel the warmth of his little body or her hands stroking his hair feel so good. Perhaps he was the evil vampire, who did not care what others think, but sometimes he needed someone to show affection to him.

They were facing each other and when she opened her eyes she saw the ice blue eyes staring at her tenderly.

_Come here my little witch is time to sleep_. He approached her to his chest and hugged her, he would take care that nothing will disturb her sleep that night.

Maybe tomorrow they would fight, but that night she would sleep in his arms.

Hello!  
Thanks for the reviews the truth is that I am very encouraged to continue writing.  
You know that your comments and suggestions are welcome.  
Let me know what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries.**

**Favor**

Monday

Bonnie was at cheerleading practice when she saw Damon, it was strange that he was in school but she did not really pay attention and concentrate on the routine. He sat and watched the girls and when they finished he came up to the witch.

- _Hello judgy_

- _Hello_

- _Can we talk?_

- _Sure._ She replied although she was not sure, he looked very serious. They moved away from others.

- _Bonnie._ Caroline call her, the blonde does not like to see Damon.

- _Blonde you interrupt us, I need to talk to your friend. _

- _You will have to wait this is more urgent_. She said taking the witch's arm and taking her with it.

Bonnie was relieved that Caroline had to save her but also curious about what he wanted to talk with her, though it most likely was not anything good.

- _Later._ That was all she said as she was dragged by her friend.

He just nodded, this was going to be harder than he thought.

Tuesday

She was in the library when Damon came and sat opposite her.

- _We need to talk._

She looked up from his book and stared at him.

- _As you know this ..._

- _Bonnie, I need your help._ Elena said attracting the attention of his friend .- _Sorry for the interruption._

- _Do not worry_.- Damon said rolling her eyes, with a tone of sarcasm.

- _Just a minute_.- Elena said as she apologizes.

- _Leave it, we'll talk later_. Answered the vampire and left.

Bonnie tried to decipher the tone in which he said it, was a mixture of disappointment and annoyance. What he needed to tell her?

- _Bonnie're paying attention to me._

- _Sorry, you said._

- _The dress..._

Bonnie hear her friend and forgot about the vampire for a moment.

Wednesday

Bonnie Damon watched when I enter the Grill, she was alone that was his chance.

- _I need to ask a favor._ He sat in front of her.

- _What kind of favor?_ She asked not sure if she wanted to know what it was.

- _On Saturday, as you know is..._

- _Hi. _ Caroline, Matt, Elena and Stefan came and sat at his table.

- _Incredible._ Damon muttered.

They began to talk anyone apologize for the interruption and once again he could not talk to the witch.

Thursday

The first thing Bonnie thought that morning was the handsome vampire, she had no idea that was what he wanted.

Suddenly the witch opened her eyes, realizing he had forgotten something.

- _No way I forget, I forget the masquerade. Now I have no one to go._

That day she did not see Damon.

Friday

The day passed quickly and she had no partner for the masquerade, perhaps it would be best not to go. She thought while she was walking home.

She had not seen Damon that day, but knowing if he wanted something he would find her.

She climbed the stairs of his house when she heard his voice.

- _Bonnie._

She turned and ran into the ice blue eyes. Damon was in front of her, just her height because she was a few steps above him.

- _About the favor. Do you could accompany me to the masquerade?_

She was surprised at that statement, she thought he would ask to do some spell or something stupid, she did not expect that he asked her to go to the masquerade with him, she said nothing.

- _Please._

That was even more surprising, Damon Salvatore was saying please.

- _Yes._ It was all she could respond due to his astonishment.

-_If you like you can use it_. He gave her a package. _Tomorrow I'll pick you up at 6._

He did not wait for an answer and left.

She entered his house and went straight to his room, left his backpack on his bed and sat down to open the package.

Opening it she found a beautiful black dress, she tried it and loved it. The dress was perfect as if it had done for her.

Saturday.

Damon was standing at the door of the witch's house, he was a little nervous, he did not know if the witch would wear the dress or not.

The door opened slowly, Bonnie smiled at him and he could not suppress the smile as she was wearing the dress. She wore her hair pulled aside with a golden flower, she looked just beautiful.

_- How do I look?_ Asked the Witch and instantly regretted she did not want to hear a mocking comment.

_- Turn around._ Damon ask

Bonnie turned the dress had a deep cleavage that showed her back.

_- So what do you think?_ There you go again, he sure will come out with an answer you do not like. She reproved herself as she watched over his shoulder.

_God, she's beautiful._ He thought the vampire

_- Let's go little witch is getting late._

Well at least he had not said a malicious comment, Bonnie thought.  
On reaching the car, Damon opened the door and she stepped forward to enter the car when she felt Damon's hand on her back, she stayed still not knowing how to react.

- _Gorgeous. _Damon whispered in her ear.

And that was the moment when the little witch became his little witch.

N/A:

Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

**Dreams**

Damon had a series of strange dreams lately so that night was sleepless. When the small body curled up beside him, he wrapped his arms and kissed her on the head. He watched her a moment and then he lost in the memory of his dreams.

He came home and closed the door as he heard the scream of calling Bonnie.

- _Damon__!_ Scream so loudly the little witch.

Without hesitation he ran upstairs, fearing the worst. When he went to his room he called.

_-__Bonnie.___

_- I'm in__the bathroom._

He went into the bathroom and found her standing with a white tube in hand, his face radiated happiness.

_- I'm__pregnant, you'll__be a dad.__Said the witch__so excited__and jumped__into his arms._

___- I'm gonna__be a dad__!_ He repeated in a whisper while sinking his head into the witch's neck and breathed the sweet smell of her skin.

Damon was in a park sitting on a bench and heard the laughter of children and had the feeling of watching someone.

_- Daddy_

When he turned he met a girl about 5 years, she had white skin and green eyes. This beautiful girl was his daughter, he stared at her, she was like her mother had the same eyes and hair color.

_- Daddy__can we go__for ice cream?_ He smiled and stood up.

_- Come on,__when is__the day__that I__can deny__you something__?_

_- Never__!_ Replied the girl with a huge smile.

He took her little hand between his and went to buy ice cream.

Damon was standing next to Bonnie's bed in the hospital, the little witch was holding in his hands a small bundle wrapped in a pink blanket.

_-__Do you__want to hold__her?_ She asked as she spread her arms to deliver the small package.

She looked tired but radiated happiness and it showed a special glow in his eyes, Damon took the little girl in his arms and smiled.

_-__She__is perfect__!_ He watched the little girl a moment, then bent down toward the Witch and deposit a soft kiss on his lips.

_- Thanks__, I love you so much my little witch__._

They sat under the shade of a tree in the park Damon was leaning against the trunk and he had to Bonnie between her legs with her back leaning against his chest. The hands of both were on Bonnie's prominent womb. She was already 8 months pregnant.

_- Do you have__any preferences about__the sex of the__baby?_ She asked

_-__Yes__, I want it __girl._ Damon said, stroking Bonnie's womb.

_-__A Girl?_ She turned her head to see them.

_-__Yes__she will be a__beautiful girl__just like__her mom;__she'll be__like you__I'm sure.__  
_  
Bonnie smiled and kissed him.

Damon and Bonnie had just made love, Damon supports his head on Bonnie's chest of stroking her belly, she was only 3 months of pregnancy.

Bonnie stroked her hair and saw him stroking and whispering to her belly.

Damon's head spinning with so many things, all he wanted to do for Bonnie and their baby, all he would do to care for them, the way the world had to change to be a better place for their child. Damon's chest swelled with pride and love for his little witch and the little one who was in her womb, a tiny being who was part of him and Bonnie, a little one would get all the love that her parents had.

She caressed Damon's face removing him from his thoughts.

_-__What is it__love?___

_-__I can not sleep__._

_- Do you have__nightmares?__What are__you__worried__about?___

_- No__babe__, I have no __nightmares__on the contrary,__I have had__the__most beautiful dreams__, it's just __sad to know that__will never become__true._

N/A:

I really enjoyed writing this chapter, it is sad but I guess that dreams reflect our desires. I hope you like them too.  
Please let me know what you think


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries.**

I am very happy because I found my beta reader at last, her name is StrawBerryFlutterBy.  
I hope you enjoy this chapter, please let me know what you think! Your comments are very important to me.

**Jump**

Bonnie and Damon were about to jump off a cliff. How did she end up in such a situation? It was all thanks to Caroline.

They had gone on a trip to the forest and had found a beautiful waterfall. First, Caroline had forced her to share a tent with Damon and then she had to jump off the cliff. Caroline was the only one able to put her in such straits.

_- Come on__little witch__, we cannot __lose to__the dog and__the blonde._ - The vampire said, reaching out to her with his thoughts.

Bonnie took a deep breath trying to ward off her fear. A strong hand took hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. She turned around and saw Damon.

"_I'll__take care of you_." She noticed the sincerity in his words. "_On the count__of three."_

"_1…"_

"_2..."_

"_3…"_

Bonnie and Damon jumped hand in hand and did not release each other until they hit the water. Damon took her tiny waist with his hands and pushed her out of the water. She placed her hands on his shoulders.

Damon pulled her closer to his body and Bonnie opened her eyes. She saw icy blue eyes looking at her intensely and they smiled at each other. He approached her and kissed her. The touch of his lips was soft but firm. She did not know what to think, as she was simply carried away by the sensations that the kiss had caused.

When they got out of the water, she breathed deeply while Damon took her hair away from her face and gently caressed her cheek. None of them said anything; they were lost in their newfound emotions.

Caroline watched them from afar with a smile. Maybe her friend was upset with her, but she was sure she would forgive her. Apparently she was the only one who was not blind and realized that between Damon and Bonnie were more than just the fights they have. It appeared that she was right.

To Caroline love was like jumping off a cliff. It was risky, but exciting at the same time. Bonnie and Damon had jumped from that cliff holding hands, so Caroline Forbes was sure that the love between the witch and the vampire would last forever, and even though they had just discovered it, she had been aware of it for a long time.


	15. Chapter 15

**Birthday**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries.**

It was a few minutes after midnight and the little witch slept peacefully. It was officially her birthday and he wanted to be the first one to congratulate her. He left a box next to her pillow and kissed her forehead.

_Happy birthday my little witch._ The vampire whispered and caressed her face.

Bonnie opened her eyes but found no one in her room, so she tried to go back to sleep. After a while, she turned and extended her arm to put it on her pillow and her hand touched a small box. She took the box and turned on the light to see better. When she opened it, she found a necklace with a bright green stone hanging from it. It was an emerald.

"_It's beautiful, thank you"._ She did not know if he was listening or not, but she had to say it.

After school, they were to meet at Elena's home to celebrate with a small dinner party. Bonnie had to wait until Saturday for the big party. Until the dinner, she had not seen Damon and expected to find him at Elena's house, since Stefan would have told him about it.

When she came home with Elena, everyone greeted her with a Happy Birthday and a huge cake. Everyone but Damon, that is. The dinner passed calmly and was full of stories from when the girls were small. And after a while, even Matt had mentioned some embarrassing moments of the trio of friends.

"_It's time for Bonnie's cake and for her to make a wish"._ Caroline said.

So the lights went out and Stefan came out with the cake, which was lit by a birthday candle, and placed it on the table.

"_Close your eyes and make your wish Bonnie." _Said Elena

Bonnie closed her eyes and as she did so, all she could see was Damon. Her only desire was to find someone to love… And then, she blew the candle out.

It was getting late and the witch was a little bit tired, so she said goodbye to her friends. Matt offered to accompany her home, but she said she would be fine.

"_Bonnie, send me a message when you get home, okay?"_ Elena and Caroline said at the same time and everyone laughed.

"_Sure, see you tomorrow."_

When she arrived at home, she dropped the keys while trying to open the door with all her gifts in her hands.

"_Let me help you."_ She heard Damon's voice behind her.

The vampire picked up the keys and opened the door.

"_Wait here. Do not move."_ She ordered and quickly went into her house to put the presents down.

Damon sat waiting on the stairs on the porch and when she came back out, she sat beside him.

"_Thanks for the gift, it's beautiful."_

"_I'm glad to hear that you liked it."_ The vampire said with a smile when he saw that she was wearing the necklace.

Damon then got up and took a few steps away, but stops when Bonnie calls him.

"_Wait."_ She did not want him to leave and she was not sure why, but she did not want to let him go. He turned, expecting her to say something else, but the words would not leave Bonnie's mouth.

"_I ... I do not want you to go."_ She whispered, and before she could say anything else, she was in Damon's arms.

"_Happy birthday my little witch…"_

N/A:

As you know my beta reader is StrawBerryFlutterBy.

For this fic I was a little inspired by Kat Graham because this week was her birthday.

Hope you like it, you know that your opinion is most important to me, so let me know what you think.

Thanks to for the reviews and alerts.


	16. Chapter 16

**Why?**

She was not going to deny that it was nice to see all her friends fall in love or hear about their boyfriends and how happy they were, but everyone seemed to have someone to laugh and smile with, everyone, that is, except Bonnie.

It was easier to give relationship advice to her friends when she wasn't in one. The worst, though, was that her friends always told her she was right or that her advice had worked.

She really liked her loneliness and she had learned a lot from it, but the truth was; there were times, more often than not, when you would like to have someone there to share a moment with.

Bonnie hung up the phone after listening to Caroline for the last hour, who was blabbing about how wonderful Tyler was. She could not help the tears that blurred her sight.

_"Why?"_ The witch asked with sadness in her voice

She heard a knock on the window then, so she took a deep, calming breath and went to open it.

_"You_." She said as soon as she opened the window.

"The sexiest guy on earth in person. What's wrong with you witch? Why are you in a bad mood?"

_"It doesn't concern you__."_

The vampire fell down on her bed and lay there while Bonnie straightened out her clothes.

_"What is wrong with me__?"_ The witch asked Damon suddenly. 

"_What do you__mean by__wrong?"_

"Why did nobody choose me? What's wrong with me?"

Damon wanted to laugh, but he knew that Bonnie would be angry at him. Not only that, but he knew he could also hurt her feelings, so he repressed his laughter.

"_Come here, little witch_." He said, opening and extending his arms towards her.

Bonnie said nothing and went to take refuge in the arms of a vampire.

"_There is nothing wrong with you. You're beautiful. And smart."_

"_So why does nobody like me?"_

"_Maybe because you look at the wrong men. You need a real man, not some silly, childish teenage boy."_

"_What do I need then? If you're so smart, tell me, according to you, what do I need?"_

"_You need a confident man who is just as powerful as you are. Someone who understands your nature and does not try to limit your power but helps you develop your skills."_

"_Someone like Matt or Stefan?"_

The vampire rolled his eyes at the question.

"_Not someone like Stefan. He's is too boring for you. Matt is too sweet and yeah, the dog is good for the blonde, but not for someone like you. Oh, and the Gilbert kid better not talk."_

"_I believe we've run out of options."_

"_No, you still have one."_

"_Who?"_

"_T__he hottest vampire in town.__I'm not__scared of your power, witch.__If__you were __ a little less __judgey__you would have already noticed.__ Even your __body seems to__tell you that you like me."_

Bonnie's leg was over Damon's leg, his arm was curled around her waist and his fingers were laced with hers. When the witch saw it, she tried to move her leg and get away from him but the vampire didn't allow it.

_"I told you.__You're too__judgey__for your own good__."_

___"Are you serious__?"_

The vampire quickly turned so the witch's body was beneath his. Every curve of her little body fit perfectly against his.

_"Very serious,__my little__witch."_ The vampire said and kissed her like he had never kissed anyone before. He put his soul into that kiss, hoping that she felt the same.

And she did.

A/N:

As you know my beta reader is StrawBerryFlutterBy.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. You know that your feedback and suggestions welcome.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries or anything.**

**Here **

We all have bad days occasionally, but Bonnie was having a whole month of them. Her wonderful grades had gone from bad to worse, and to top it all off, her math teacher had scolded her. Bonnie climbed the stairs and walked into her room, cursing the vampires and werewolves.

_"Miss Bennett your grades have become very poor."_ Her teacher had told her and even though mathematics was of the few subjects that she had managed to pass, her low grade was obviously not enough. The teacher, Bonnie knew, did not understand that dealing with the creatures of the night occupied her all the time.

"_I HATE THEM!" _She screamed.

She not only hated the vampires at that moment, but the world in general. She was tired of always having to live up to other's expectations. Everyone always expected her to be perfect. They could not understand that she also got tired sometimes. There were times when she just felt like giving up everything and running away. She fell on her bed and yelled again.

"I'm so sick of this!"

Suddenly, she heard a tap on her window. She knew who it was and she knew that trying to ignore him would be useless. 

"_Damon, just come in."_

Lately she left the window open, because the vampire had taken to visiting her constantly.

_"Why are you yelling little witch?_ " He lay down on the bed next to her.

"_Because I want to."_

_"Well, well someone is in a bad mood."_

_"Therefore I recommend that you do not bother me… Unless you want your head to explode and your body to light up like the human torch's."_

The vampire did not say anything, just walked up to her and hugged her. She did not object and instead took refuge in his arms.

"_Damon, I can't take it anymore."_ She weakly embraced the vampire and began to cry.

"_Calm down, my little witch I'm here."_ He said as he stroked her hair and wiped her tears away. "_Everything will be alright."_

A/N:

As you know my beta reader is StrawBerryFlutterBy.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. You know that your feedback and suggestions welcome.


End file.
